Junior EuroAsia Vision 2018 Wiki
Junior EuroAsia Vision 2018 Junior EuroAsia Vision 2018 It Asian European song contest for children from Europe, the Caucasus, the Middle East and North Africa. The competition is organized by the host broadcaster Radio i Televizija Crne Gore And European Public Broadcasting Association. The competition will take place in the capital of Montenegro after winning the previous edition Participating countries (so far) other countries Macedonia: MPT Announced that it would not participate due to The closing of the national broadcaster in May. However other national broadcaster (Makedonska muzička kanal) is a Member in the European Public Broadcasting Association. But she announced she had no desire to participate. Greece: ERT Announced that she had turned to a non-member national broadcaster MAD Which will finance the Greek participation in the competition. But if the company does not agree, Greece will not leave the competition due to financial problems in the country. On November 22, ERT announced That She is withdrawing from the competition Due to financial problems. Ireland: RTE Announced it Withdrawing from the competition Due to low ratings in watching the competition in 2017. France: The head of the French delegation, Lana Meinert, explained why France does not participate. "We need time to think about participation, we will not participate until at least the fourth edition of the competition." Lebanon: The head of the Lebanese delegation, Amher Shaja, explained why Lebanon is not participating. "Unfortunately, we did not have the opportunity to participate in the first competition and the upcoming competition due to problems in the delegation. Georgia: GPB Has announced that it is very likely that it will participate after third place in 2017. Until a final decision, the broadcaster will look for possible representatives. But Georgia was not on the final list of participants. Due to failure to find a suitable representative. Belarus: BTVR Announced that it withdrawing from the competition due to its desire to retire for only one edition. United Kingdom: bbc announced it would withdraw from the competition after poor results Belgium: VRT announced it would withdraw from the competition after poor results. Lithuania: LRT will not participate in the competition due to sanctions From The European Public Broadcasting Association. Tunisia: When Algeria confirmed the participation of the Algerian broadcaster stressed "We are in discussions with the national broadcaster in Tunisia about the participation of Tunisia and the organization of a Tunisian representative in the competition" TTVR Announced that if she participated, she would send a song in French. On 4 December 2017 Tunisia refused to participate due to a limited schedule. Rules Each participating country has time to select a representative and a song until March 5. Each country has time to withdraw from the competition until September. Process for selecting representatives Albania: Musik Shiptar 2018 Algeria: Internal selection Azerbaijan: Internal selection Armenia: Internal selection Australia: Internal selection Bulgaria: Internal selection Denmark: Junior Voice 2018 Estonia: Internal selection Finland: YLE Valitse sinä! (representative) Uusi laulukilpailu Junior 2018 (song) Germany: Junior Pre-Wettbewerb (singer) Deutschland 2018 Junior Songs (song) Iceland: Internal selection Israel: Israel Junior 2018 (representative) Shir Lanajeg 2018 (Song) Italy: Internal selection Liechtenstein: Internet voting (representative) Internal selection (song) Malta: Malta Junior EuroAsia Vision 2018 Morocco: Internal selection Moldova: Internal selection Monaco: Quattro canzoni TMCI 2018 Montenegro: junior Crna Gora 2018 Portugal: Juniors De Portugal 2018 Russia: Internal selection Serbia: Srbija Psame Sweden: Lila melodefastivlan San Marino: Internal selection Turkey: Internal selection Ukraine: Internal selection__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse